


【卜岳】不解风情

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 金主梗预警。有一点点车。爱撒娇的凡大模和护犊子的小岳总。我也不知道这大冬天的我在写啥海边度假的AU……





	1. 不解

————————

卜凡把取景框调成一比一，把滤镜调成鲜冷色，对照着远处咔嚓一张然后直传instagram。配文只有一个海浪的emoji。岳明辉端着两杯番石榴酒回来，在他边上的躺椅落定，用玻璃杯换下手机，「行啦，出来散心就别想着工作了啊。乖。」

「我不想想着啊……我不工作你养我？」卜凡先是叼着吸管儿喝了一大口，又觉得不够带劲儿，索性把吸管咬着抽出来扔了，直接就着杯沿儿喝。岳明辉躺在他身边拿着手机看经济报，手里的饮料隔了半天才喝一口，「这不是养着呢吗。」

卜凡喝完自己这杯还是热。他盯上了岳明辉手里。「想喝啊？」岳明辉目不斜视。卜凡伸出一半的手抖了一下，「你真的后脑勺也长眼睛呐？」「那我成怪物了我。」岳明辉转过头，把墨镜勾下来一点儿上目线看卜凡，「别喝太急了，小心冰得肚子疼。」

「哪儿会肚子疼……」人前的冷面大模在金主面前撅着嘴闹脾气，活像个小孩子，「我从来不肚子疼……」嘴里还要委委屈屈念经。「就一口啊。」岳明辉把手伸过来，卜凡就着手喝了一大口，杯子里下去三分之一。岳明辉感觉手上重量轻了不少，扭头一看只看到卜凡一脸得逞的坏笑。「你小子……！」他把手机扔到边上的浴巾里想伸手打打卜凡，结果被拽着胳膊拉到了另一个躺椅上。卜凡让他躺在自己身上，伸手挠他痒痒，把他刚才说的话原样奉还，「出来散心就别想着工作了啊，乖。」

岳明辉愣了一下，然后和卜凡抱在一起笑成一团。两个人又往边上滚了半圈，掉在铺了浴巾的沙地上。岳明辉伸手戳戳卜凡，「防晒霜在篮子里。」「哦哦哦。」卜凡长手一伸把整个篮子都直接拽过来了，发现里面不仅有防晒霜还有套子。「用吗？」他挑眉看岳明辉。「傻子才用。」岳明辉挑回去，拿了防晒霜以后把篮子远远推开，「赶紧的！」

「那也是傻子放进篮子里的。」卜凡伸手摸进岳明辉泳裤里给他做扩张。他手上沾了点儿沙子，搞得岳明辉阵阵哀嚎，「痛痛痛痛痛……」「你再大点儿声整个海滩的人都来啦。」卜凡沉着声音在他耳边说话，弄得他莫名心跳加速。他的这个小情儿人前人后两副面孔，人前是冷若冰霜天天都黑超口罩黑线帽搞得跟什么地狱使者似的大模Katto，但是人后就是一个热情黏人的小狼狗。偶尔在床上也会给他点惊喜，就像现在这样——极具控制欲地扣着他两只手掌握全部节奏。

岳明辉躺平了等他伺候，又好不安分地抬腿想把他的泳裤踩下去。「你说宾馆那儿会不会有望远镜看啊？会不会有狗仔出来跟你啊？」他故意吓唬卜凡。「要跟也是跟你，你出个花边新闻你公司损失的钱肯定比我一个穷模特多多了。」没想到卜凡一点儿不怵，还吧唧在他脸上响亮地亲了一口，「有遮阳伞挡着呢，我真不愿意别人也看到你这个样子。」

这就是卜凡的好了。岳明辉笑得咳嗽。虽然说起来是他在包养卜凡吧，卜凡倒是也挺理直气壮的样子。一点儿不扭捏，也不怕他。岳总在公司习惯别人对他的敬畏了，就想感受一下普通人搞对象的快乐与烦恼。金钱未必买得来爱情，但是这不代表爱情完全不可能靠金钱来购买。

完事儿之后岳明辉整个骨头都酥，让卜凡抱他回去。「我怎么抱你啊你以为你是一六几我这一揣怀里就走了？」卜凡嘴上这么说着，身体还是很老实地把东西都扫到篮子里，然后把篮子抱在岳明辉怀里，把岳明辉抱在自己怀里。今天是他俩假期的最后一天，明天他们就要回到寒冷的北京，该进写字楼的进写字楼，该去T台的去T台。

卜凡在后台给岳明辉偷偷摸摸发消息，先发一个表情包过去。岳明辉秒回三个字，在开会。

「但是我逃啦！」语音的那一头声音很低，「找我有事儿？」「我好想你。」卜凡这里声音也低。两个在外要绷出冷峻面孔的人都在尽力保护自己的壳儿。

「那我今晚回家。」岳明辉这个偷偷摸摸的语调很符合他现在的行为。卜凡也偷偷摸摸，「我先买点菜。」岳明辉接着小声说话，「别买了，我们公司这周茶点不错，我带回去点儿。」

晚上在玄关碰上的时候两个人在黑暗里吃吃地笑。「还真挺有……挺有那感觉的。」岳明辉被卜凡抱离了地面，「行啦放我下来！」

两个人坐在沙发上吃了迟到的下午茶，岳明辉手机叮的一声响起提示。卜凡看见他在厨房里翻柜子找电子秤，「要坏事！」他小声惊叫，悄悄逃回卧室。

卜凡躺在床上耍赖，「我不想吃沙拉……」他把头朝下埋在两个枕头之间逃避现实，但是高大的身躯还摊在床上，显得有点儿滑稽。岳明辉蹬了一只拖鞋单膝跪在床面上拍拍他的屁股，「我数三个数儿啊，再不起来我拍视频了，看你Katto冷面帅哥的人设还立不立得住。」「不立了！」卜凡毫不犹豫就选择放弃，「有沙拉没我，有我没沙拉。」他钻出来抱着岳明辉的肚子，可怜巴巴地看他，像是一只被暴雨淋透了的大型犬，「要不咱把苦瓜挑出来你说行不？我就单吃生菜。」

岳明辉叹了口气。他也觉得自家小狼狗已经够瘦的了，而且是该有骨头的地方有骨头该有肉的地方有肉。但是无奈在秀管眼里他永远都差出那么几千克，永远是「可以，但没必要」。他护犊子也不能太过分，圈外人不插手圈内事儿。尤其是之前还吃了两小块儿蛋糕，现在还不遭点罪说不过去了。「那行吧。」他把玻璃碗放在床面上，把苦瓜挑出来塞嘴里嚼嚼，「我觉得没那么难吃啊，不苦，真的不苦。」

「我要是再相信你的味觉那我就不姓卜了，我跟着你姓岳你知道吧。你们姓岳的都是狠人。」卜凡咔嚓咔嚓嚼生菜叶子。他的上一个秀管也姓岳，胳膊上描龙画虎的看着贼吓人。有一次卜凡在后台被其他公司的模特偷偷说闲话，这位秀管先生直接抄起塑料板凳就跟人动手了。完事儿给开除的时候还跟卜凡说小卡啊哥哥出去赚大钱了，以后再遇到事儿记得给哥哥挂电话哈，保证火速出现。

卜凡当然没有敢打过电话。不过岳明辉听说这件事情以后好像吩咐了什么事情，总之没什么人敢说他闲话了。再加上卜凡自己也越走越高端，接触的人不一样了，自然没那么爱嚼舌根。

岳明辉和卜凡就在沉默里气氛诡异地分享同一碗沙拉。吃完以后岳明辉把碗放到床头柜上，拉着卜凡躺下，「做点儿饭后运动不？」「不。」卜凡闭着眼睛把他抱在怀里，「你加班一周了，我知道你腰肯定不行。」「你说谁腰不行呢！」岳明辉急得想马上就坐起来去翻抽屉拿润滑油，没想到卜凡手劲儿大得惊人，紧紧搂着他圈着他不让他做动作。

但是他又感觉到有几根灵活的手指从他衣服下摆摸进来，顺着他的腰线往上。「哎别。痒。」小岳总有点儿不好意思地想躲，但是凡大模一只手作乱，另一只手稳稳地卡着他不许他走。「我给你按一按能舒服点。我大一刚上专业课练形体的时候一贴墙就一整天，晚上回去就这么按的。」「舍友帮忙啊？」岳明辉自己都没感觉到自己话里的醋味儿。他想起来卜凡那舍友，也是北京人，跟谁都特自来熟特能唠。哼，想想就危险。

「怎么会呢哥哥！」卜凡知道岳明辉在想什么，「自己给自己按。你别动啊，摁错穴位给你摁瘫了我可不负责任你知道吧。」「我都给你负这么久责任了，我不行了你就不要我了啊？爸爸对你不好嘛？」岳明辉稍微转转身，正面着卜凡躺他怀里，抻着脖子去咬他喉结。卜凡有点儿警告意味地拍拍他后腰，「你就大我四岁你当我什么爸爸你。」

别人说我是你干爹呢。岳明辉也就心里想着过过瘾，没想着真说出来。这话讲出来得伤卜凡自尊了，谁都不许说，他岳明辉自己也不行。卜凡倒是真的在给他做按摩，把他被老板椅折磨了一周的后腰照顾得妥妥帖帖。岳明辉迷迷糊糊地想，对啊，自己干嘛跟自己过不去呢？下周一，回公司第一件事就吩咐秘书下去，赶紧把办公室的椅子换成电竞椅——然后再把办公室窗帘换成下属看不见里面的那种就成了。

「行啦，别摁了，再摁起反应了。」岳明辉闷闷地笑着，往上窜一窜去找卜凡的嘴唇在哪儿。卜凡唇峰生得高，亲起来格外舒服。倒是岳明辉薄唇，每次一通深吻之后微微肿着的样子显得卜凡很禽兽。这个时候卜凡就一点儿不小孩子气了，抓着岳明辉的两只手背到背后，翻个身把他压在下面，「那你猜猜我起反应没？」他把腰往下沉了沉，裤裆那儿硬邦邦地抵着岳明辉小腹。

【待续】

看到标题应该就能猜到还有下一篇，那就是——


	2. 风情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金主梗预警。有一点点车。  
> 还是那个爱撒娇的凡大模和护犊子的小岳总。最近get到二忙内这个词的真正打开方式了！  
> 不要骂我，渣作轻拍。

————————

岳明辉戴着护目镜盯着天平上的游标。既然卜凡说他的味觉不能信任，那他就索性仰仗专业人士的味觉。他把刘海扎起来了，用一个带着粉色塑料糖果的小发圈儿——网购发酵粉附赠的，正好顺手就用上。

这几天他的大模在后台和他发微信发得勤，但是秀管发得更勤。「岳老板，」第一句还挺客客气气的，但是后面几句看起来就活像是幼儿园老师教育孩子家长，说话软刀子戳人，「做生意外出应酬我们理解，但是Katto毕竟职业特殊，请不要再给他吃容易发胖的东西了。如果形体上能再好一点儿的话公司也方便给他安排更好的资源。」

岳明辉把微信消息展示给卜凡看，卜凡就躺在他大腿上耍赖，「你，你不是看过我体检报告！我已经掉了三公斤了你知道吧！我这三公斤都是拿命减的你知道吧？」他翻身坐起来，扑在相比较而言略显单薄的岳明辉身上活像是一只巨型犬压住了主人的肩膀。岳明辉哎哟一声往后倒在软垫上卸力保护腰，然后顺手摸摸卜凡后背，「我也觉着瘦挺多了。」

「都怪他非要给我谈什么西装的新牌子……」卜凡边说话边拽着岳明辉的领带玩儿，「那个西装要高瘦高瘦的人穿起来好看，我太厚实了，塞进去看着奇怪。」岳明辉看看手机再看看卜凡，「那我给你介绍点儿别的？」他把微信消息的最后一句话在心里又默读一遍，「别减了，我来给你安排更好的资源不就得了。」

「谢谢岳哥！」卜凡窜起来在岳明辉脸上吧唧亲一口，「我不是谢谢资源啊，我是谢谢你说我不用减了。我们今晚吃什么？」「嘿嘿，你看吧，我都成……」岳明辉一边说话一边往旁边退。卜凡吃东西挑，之前配的减肥餐基本上他吃五分之二，剩下来五分之三他不爱吃的全进了岳明辉的肚子。岳明辉是什么都能吃，但是这并不代表岳明辉什么都爱吃。有一些卜凡喜欢吃的东西他就觉得听个名字就怪暗黑的。

卜凡接着躺在他大腿上划拉手机，首当其冲是把卸载良久的外卖软件火速下载回来。岳明辉摸摸脸颊刚才卜凡亲过的地方，「再喊一声哥哥？」「哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥。」卜凡超级老实。岳明辉却觉得没有刚才的雀跃感了，他把卜凡的手机抽出来，「好好喊！」

卜凡翻了身把岳明辉压到底下，歪着头咬他的耳朵尖儿，「岳哥……」他在只有两个人的房间里压低声音说话，「这么喊态度好不好？」「勉勉强强吧。」岳明辉感觉自己有点起反应了，但是他想让卜凡多压自己一会儿。卜凡看出来他有那意思，「就在沙发上？」「行呗。」岳明辉假装自己不情不愿。卜凡不拆穿他，但是也不给他面子，「不情愿就算了……」他紧紧抱着岳明辉，把脑袋埋在他颈侧深呼吸，「我抱抱你就成了。」

岳明辉自己给自己挖坑，有苦说不出，还要在他的小狼狗面前绷好成熟的都市精英人设，「嗯，大白天的，抱抱就成了。」「意思说晚上还有机会呗？」卜凡说话间吹出的热气闹得他脖子痒。「行啦别晚上了！」岳明辉一拍卜凡后腰，就跟打了发令枪似的，对面立即就动作起来了。岳明辉缩在沙发里面笑，拿腿去蹬卜凡。卜凡熟练地捉住他乱踢的足踝，顺势给他两腿打开。

完事儿以后换岳明辉躺卜凡大腿上发懒，「你明天别去公司啦。」「又你养我？」卜凡想起来秀管跟他说最近公司在考虑到年纪以后转路线的事情了，模特这碗饭能吃到老的还是少数。但是卜凡外形不错，再加上对外一直都很高冷，用点心思发几个通稿吹吹高冷男神的设定应该也还能再往上窜一窜。

「你好没良心，我不是一直都养着你嘛。」岳明辉半闭着眼睛让卜凡给他摁太阳穴。公司最近上升期忙得鸡飞狗跳，小岳总想忙里偷闲养个情儿都不得安生。小说里的霸总不是每天啥也不干净谈恋爱吗！为什么到我这儿就得事业爱情两手抓了？有没有什么自动赚钱机能介绍一下啊？

卜凡下重手摁了一下，岳明辉嘶得一声吸了口冷气，睁开了眼睛。卜凡看着他，「你给我的钱是不是我都拿着咱俩一起花了？」「哎哟……不气不气。」岳明辉赶紧捧着他的脸哄他，把一张走在T台上谁见谁怵的脸揉成表情包，「哥哥知道凡子是好孩子。」

「好肉麻。」卜凡嘴上这么讲，但是看得出来倒还挺喜欢岳明辉偏爱他。「我得去上班呐，万一你破产了怎么办。」卜凡说话表情凝重，仿佛明天就要有人来给别墅贴封条儿。

「有你这么诅咒自己金主的嘛。」岳明辉戳戳卜凡的脸，「破产好，破产了我们就出国讨饭去，专挑那种风景好看的，有钱人带着小蜜去摆阔的。」

「你破产我还跟着你吗？」卜凡乐了，「跟你跟你，我是好弟弟。」

第二天卜凡真的坚持上班去了。岳明辉觉得赖床一时爽，一直赖床一直爽，但是一觉睡到中午后又感觉对不起下面一堆等着开会的副总，就压着嗓子给秘书打电话装病。公司的人看多了岳明辉冷脸不笑的样子，根本不敢去猜他是装的，电话撂下以后两边都松了一口气。

岳明辉爬起来觉得无聊，想到既然卜凡不用控制饮食了那就给他做点东西吃吧——实际上是岳明辉每次看到做菜软件的广告，一串佐料写得整整齐齐精确到小数点儿后第二位的克数，哪个理工科出身的人受得了这种诱惑。岳明辉想想卜凡回家以后发现有蛋糕吃的开心表情，先自己把自己感动了一下。那就事不宜迟马上开做。

结果刚搅完奶油就听到门口有声音，卜凡提前下班了。「我们秀场的灯掉下来了！嘿你说好不好玩儿，幸好没砸到人，但是一地玻璃渣子怪漂亮的，你看我给你发的小视频没有？」卜凡回家这一路都在等岳明辉回微信，结果从头到尾安安静静。岳明辉怕手机来消息震动会沾上面粉，索性开了免打扰。

卜凡进厨房就看见岳明辉手里的碗，还有里面香喷喷的奶油。「你做蛋糕？」什么灯掉在地上砸八瓣的事情马上就不重要了，他的眼睛已经亮了起来。

岳明辉眼疾手快，把装了奶油的碗端起来放到冰箱顶上，「这个不能吃！这要一口再下去你经纪人该杀人了……」卜凡不理他，脚都没踮就把碗拿下来用手指剜了一块儿塞进嘴里，「哎哟好甜好甜好甜。」他皱着眉毛抽了张纸巾全吐进去，「可齁死我了。」

「那么甜？」岳明辉走过来，很自然地也捉着卜凡的腕子拿他手指头当勺子用，「嗯……好像糖是有点儿放多了。我按照食谱称的呀？」他跑回流理台边上冲着手机大吼「Hey Siri！」把手机吼亮起来，眼睛贴上去仔细研读食谱。卜凡举着手指站在原地，感觉好像刚才被湿润的口腔和柔软的舌头包裹着的感觉还没完全褪去。

岳明辉手上沾着面粉不想碰来碰去的收拾起来麻烦，就用手肘撑在大理石台面儿上借力。他的腰塌下去，围裙就也随着重力掉下去，只罩住前胸罩不住腿。卜凡从他背后摸过去抱住他，紧紧贴着他。「哎别闹。」岳明辉还在纠结为什么明明是按照计量秤的但是做出来格外的甜。卜凡伸手捏捏他头顶的揪揪，把那个带着塑料糖果的粉红发圈儿一把撸了下来，「这哪来的？！」

「呃……」岳明辉脑子里已经开始回忆糖的种类对于甜度的影响了，一时半会儿回答不来卜凡的问题。卜凡看他半天不说话心里好委屈，委屈完了又想到明明是岳明辉包养他，给钱给衣服给资源，甚至于给他围着围裙烘蛋糕，那他有什么好委屈的。但是不舒服就是不舒服，卜凡把发圈儿往口袋里一塞，「我没收了！」

「哦。」岳明辉又愣愣地转回去了。他以为这是电脑程序，关一个窗口就节省一部分内存。卜凡揣着皮筋儿回卧室躺了半天不见岳明辉过来哄他，更悲从中来——对啊！得是我哄金主去呀，我怎么还等金主哄我呢！

姓岳的不是好人。卜凡把被子抖开来，把自己塞进被窝里。好在两个人个子都高所以买的床和床上用品也都是king size，要不然一般的配置还塞不下这么一只受气的巨型金丝雀。卜凡把自己在被子里闷半天闷得缺氧，从被窝里钻出来，看见岳明辉好着急地在边上看着他。

「凡子，你把皮筋儿给我。」话还没说完岳明辉的刘海就掉下来了，把眼睛前面挡得严严实实，「哎哟你帮我扎起来吧，我看不见啦。」

我才不呢！卜凡伸手把岳明辉拽到床上压在底下，「老实交代，皮筋儿哪儿来的！」岳明辉终于反应过来他的小孩儿这是吃醋了，所以就摸摸他的脸，「哎哟……没哪儿来的，买发酵粉附赠的，发货单还在呢！」

他捏捏卜凡的胳膊让卜凡放他起来，让他把蛋糕先做完再说。结果卜凡说什么也不放他走，还把手伸进他裤子里，「你又耍我，我得好好治治你……」「……哎哎哎！」岳明辉感觉自己的重点被人拿皮筋系起来了，那这对于过会儿要发生的事情来说可就有些不太妙。卜凡压着他，眼睛盯着他装出一脸凶狠，「来啊，你要我帮你扎起来我帮你扎起来了，一会儿想解开可别求我啊！」

【终】

写完啦！有缘再续！  
另外有没有人看出来嘛其实凡子之前的秀管还有舍友都是小岳的部分人设呀


End file.
